Black Poison
by baekgihun
Summary: "Hanya ada dua pilihan untukmu. Tetap diam disini dan aku akan menembak kepalamu atau berlari sejauh mungkin dan aku akan mengejar sambil mengerahkan pistolku tepat ke kepalamu" "Jadilah kekasihku, sehun" - kaihun fic;yaoi;dldr!


" **N"**

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita murni dari pikiran saya. Tanpa ada niat untuk mengcopy paste jalan cerita fanfic lain**

 **Pairing: Kaihun ofc**

 **Other Cast: Temukan sendiri**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BXB, MAHO (siapa pun yang ga suka sama percintaan lakixlaki mohon untuk menutup tab anda), MATURE CONTENT, HARD LANGUAGE, ADEGAN KEKERASAN, PEMBULLYAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup itu hanya sekali. Begitulah pendapat banyak orang tentang kehidupan. Terlahir menjadi bayi polos tanpa dosa dengan tangisan pertama yang memekik dan berakhir tidak bernyawa dengan badan sekujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti mati. Dan dalam sekali hidup itu pula kau akan mengalami banyak pilihan yang harus dihadapi. Entah itu pilihan jenjang pendidikan, pasangan, pekerjaan bahkan hal kecil seperti hobi di saat sekolah. Bila mana salah memilih pilihan itu akan menyebabkan kesalahan yang fatal, berujung dengan kesengsaraan hidup yang menanti.

Begitu pula dengan Oh Sehun , pemuda yang sedang beranjak usia ke seperempat abad itu pernah dihadapkan dengan pilihan berat saat ia masih remaja. Di saat ia harus memilih ingin masuk ke mana setelah lulus sekolah menengah dulu. Masuk kejuruan musik yang memang sudah impiannya sedari dulu atau pendidikan kepolisian saran dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana memilihnya salah satu. Waktu itu umurnya masih delapan belas tahun—masa-masa di mana seseorang sangat sulit mengendalikan hormon— dengan bantuan pendapat orang tua dan sedikit cemooh dari kawan-kawan yang bisa di sebut dengan anggota gengnya. Entah gelap mata atau memang ia mendapatkan pencerahan dari sang pencipta, anak badung yang sering membolos, sangat jarang berada di rumah, setiap pulang pun bau alkohol menyeruak dengan pengatnya, rambut yang setiap minggu akan berganti warna dan gayanya, keluar masuk bar, dan terhitung belasan kali masuk pelayanan masyarakat karena terlibat tawuran itu memilih untuk masuk pendidikan kepolisian setelah kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah tingkat atas. Tanyakan bagaimana bisa ia memilih begitu dan ia akan memasang ekspresi datar sambil berkata: "tidak salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru" yang sontak saja kawan-kawan kumpulan geng atau bisa disebut juga anak buah dari sehun yang sering menjuluki diri mereka sebagai 'Black Poison' menertawainya hampir seperempat hari dan jangan lupakan cemooh dan hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka begitu saja, membuat kuping sehun panas bukan main. Hell, apa terlalu lucu jika ia yang biasa di sebut sampah masyarakat berkamuflase menjadi pembersih sampah itu? Hm. Mungkin memang sedikit aneh.

"Baiklah Oh, aku hanya berdoa semoga saja kau bisa menjadi seorang polisi yang teladan setelah ini. Jangan sampai baru seminggu kau bekerja, peluru pistol yang kau miliki malah bersarang di kepala musuhmu sewaktu SMA"

Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana nada mengejek dari Namjoon—salah satu anak buahnya— waktu itu. Rasanya jika ia tidak sabar dan sulit mengendalikan kejengkelannya akan hinaan dari anak-anak buahnya mungkin leher anak bermarga kim itu akan patah mengenaskan.

Pilihannya pun jatuh untuk masuk pendidikan kepolisian.

Sehun boleh tertawa senang saat pelatih-pelatih tempat ia belajar itu memuji bagaimana ia bisa berkelahi, walau dengan teknik yang acak-acakan namun masih terlihat luwes dimata mereka. Ia juga pintar belajar bagaimana menggunakan pistol -di masa sekolah saat tawuran ia dan anak buahnya tidak pernah menggunakan benda api itu, mereka selalu menggunakan cara sehat, walau kadang ada golok atau tongkat kayu yang bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka- jadi wajar saja awalnya sehun tidak yakin saat pertama kali memegang benda bergagang itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka bidikannya hampir 90% mengenai sasaran. Karena berbagai macam kelebihannya berkelahi dan menggunakan senjata ia berhasil lulus dengan pandangan kagum pelatih-pelatihnya di sana. Membuat kedua orang tuanya menangis haru melihat perkembangan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sebagai salah satu rekomendasi terbaik, sehun dengan mudah mendapatkan posisi untuk pekerjaannya. Ia bisa saja meraih sebuah posisi paling atas jika ia mau berjuang lebih keras lagi. Namun bukan sehun namanya, jika ia bekerja hanya dengan duduk di sebuah ruangan pribadi dan memantau bagaimana bawahannya bekerja di lapangan. Uh itu bukan sehun sekali. Ia hanya mengejar target sebagai polisi yang selalu sigap bekerja langsung di titik lapangan dan memberantas tikus-tikus got —begitu julukannya— yang tidak berguna menjadi warga negara ini.

Sehun tersenyum mengenang bagaimana masa lalunya. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Setidaknya ia pernah menikmati hidup masa remajanya yang tak pernah terlupakan itu. Walau tidak keseluruhan kehidupan remajanya menyenangkan. Ia memang berandal dulu, namun bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki masa depan untuk dinikmati.

.

.

.

.

"kau tahu, Oh. Dari sekian banyak kasus yang telah aku lakukan hanya kasus ini yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku"

Sehun melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang baru saja tiga puluh sekon lalu menghampiri meja kerjanya. Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada sosok berjaket kulit hitam itu. Bagaimana tidak jengkel jika pemuda itu datang padanya saat ia harus berkonsentrasi mengejarkan laporan yang harus segera ia kumpulkan pada pimpinan mereka, belum lagi kostum aneh yang pemuda itu kenakan di balik jaketnya, membuat tercipta pertigaan jalan di pelipisnya.

"Jangan menggangguku. Kau lihat tugasku menumpuk dan deadlinenya adalah esok pagi. Biar kuperjelas. Esok pagi! Dan kau sekarang malah menggangguku dengan pakaian yang merusak mata indahku"

"Aku capek, Oh. Tolong berhentilah mengomel" pemuda tadi memijit pelipisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke sebuah kursi putar berbahan busa. Memejamkan mata sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "kau terlalu sensi hari ini. Apa sekarang tanggalmu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada menggoda

"kutembak kau!" sehun melempar sebuah kaleng bir yang ada di meja kerjanya pada pemuda yang bernama kim namjoon itu. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sosok itu yang selalu saja mengganggunya setiap saat (kecuali jika pemuda itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya). Seharusnya namjoon menghormatinya seperti saat ia masih menjadi ketua geng abal-abalan mereka saat SMA. Tidak seperti sekarang ia bersikap layaknya seorang anjing yang lupa akan pemiliknya. Sosok yang pernah menghinanya dulu saat ia memberitahu akan masuk ke pendidikan kepolisian itu memang sangat kurang ajar beberapa kurun waktu terakhir selama mereka dikerjakan di distrik yang sama. Jika saja ia melupakan suara namjoon saat mengatainya yang akan masuk kepolisian, mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi rekan kerja yang rukun dan sejahtera. Tidak seperti tom & jerry versi polisi seperti ini.

"ngomong-ngomong tugasmu apa sampai harus berpakaian seperti itu? Seperti—" sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat merasa namjoon tak kunjung membuka mata. Apa anak itu tertidur?

"seperti banci maksudmu, Oh?"

"ya begitulah"

Sehun melirik pada namjoon yang bangkit dari acara bermalas-malasannya di kursi itu. "Ketua memerintahkanku untuk menjadi seorang gadis dan menggoda salah satu kaki tangan target kasusku. Terdengar gila bukan!? Aku mati-matian untuk tidak menjulurkan lidah. Jika itu terjadi aku akan merasakan bagaimana anehnya rasa lipstik merah!"

"konyol" cibir sehun menahan raut geli di wajah nya.

"yah setidaknya aku berprioritas penuh pada pekerjaanku" ucap namjoon bangga sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. "jadikan pengalaman berharga" katanya kemudian.

"lalu tadi siapa yang datang – datang kesini dan mengeluh betapa memalukannya pekerjaan yang ia miliki selama ini" sehun tertawa setan melihat raut wajah namjoon yang berubah masam.

"kutarik omonganku kembali"

Namjoon merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia tampak menepuk-nepuk gaun merah maroon selutut yang ia kenakan. Dengan beringas pemuda itu menarik wig berwarna dark brown itu. "aku ingin tidur setelah ini" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke sebuah sofa di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan empat meja kerja yang salah satunya dimiliki sehun. "cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu, oh. Tepat setelah kau mengumpulkan itu pada ketua. Akan ada pengumuman penting— ah sepertinya kasus baru"

"bagaimana aku cepat menyelesaikannya kalau sedari tadi kau menggangguku sialan!"

"aku tidur!"

Sehun merasakan dahinya berkedut. Rekannya yang satu itu memang tidak tahu diri. Omongannya dipotong begitu saja. Tidak ingin memedulikan emosinya yang terlalu sering muncul, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada laptop di depannya.

'sebentar lagi sehun. Sebentar' ucapnya di dalam hati sebelum kembali bercengkerama dengan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi kawannya bekerja -sebelum namjoon datang tentunya.

.

.

.

.

"tidurmu nyenyak, oh?" sapa namjoon saat ia menghampiri sehun yang sudah berdiri manis di tengah ruangan pimpinan mereka. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda oh itu datang tepat waktu di saat ia yang tidur terlebih dulu dari orang itu harus mandi seperti bebek karena terlambat bangun. "kenapa tidak membangunkanku sialan?"

"apa itu penting untukku, rekan kim?" tanya sehun penuh sarkasme. Namjoon hampir saja ingin memukul kepala mantan ketua gengnya itu jika saja sosok pimpinannya tidak sedang berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri kokoh di hadapan keduanya.

"Oh Sehun. Kim Namjoon" suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran mereka. Masing-masing pemilik nama menggerakkan kedua tangan untuk melakukan gestur hormat. "Ya ketua!" balas mereka tidak kalah tegasnya.

"apa kau kurang tidur, Oh Sehun?" tanya kapten bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu. Mata sipitnya memicing tajam pada pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, ketua!" Yunho makin menajamkan tatapannya yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan berani-berani berbohong padaku'

Yang mau tidak mau sehun yang menerima tatapan itu tergelak sambil meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Sedikit, ketua!"

"jaga kesehatanmu nak. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pimpinan gila pekerjaan sampai harus membiarkan anak buahku bekerja seperti robot" ucapan yunho terdengar bijak di telinga sehun membuat ia menegakkan tubuh benar-benar.

"Semua perintahmu akan kulaksanakan sebaik mungkin dan sejujur-jujurnya"

"dan kau Kim Namjoon— tugasmu sebelumnya berjalan lancar. Yonggi sudah melaporkan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar mau melakukan tugas itu. Sehingga kita makin mempunyai bukti kuat untuk menangkap target" namjoon tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Ia sempat melirik pada sehun, namun anak itu terlihat serius memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "terima kasih, ketua" namjoon merasa ia memang harus menarik kata-kata tentang betapa memalukan kasus yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku memerintahkan kalian berdua berdiri di sini untuk mendengarkan kasus yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pekerjaan kalian dalam beberapa waktu ke depan" yunho mengambil sebuah remote kecil di atas mejanya dan kemudian mengarahkan benda itu pada sebuah televisi LCD yang ada di ruangan itu. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal berbahaya seperti ini terjadi di tengah kota" gumamnya.

Layar LCD yang semula berwarna hitam tergantikan dengan tayangan seorang wanita berprofesi wartawan yang sedang melaporkan sebuah kejadian di pusat kota seoul. Sehun dan Namjoon sontak saja memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiran mereka pada benda berlayar itu.

'siang ini terjadi sebuah ledakan misterius di sebuah pusat pembelanjaan di daerah gangnam. Tepat di belakang saya kejadian berlangsung' sehun bisa melihat keadaan gedung berasap dengan mobil polisi yang lalu lalang di sana. 'belum bisa dipastikan bagaimana bisa ledakan itu berlangsung, siapa yang meletakan bahan peledak itu, dan yang lebih mencengangkan bagaimana bisa tidak ada satu pun kamera cctv yang bisa menangkap bukti-bukti penyebab kejadian. Sejauh ini belum ada korban yang—" layar tadi mati seketika.

"Aku sudah menebak jika kalian tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Kim namjoon dengan kasusnya di bar dan Oh sehun yang terlalu serius berkutat dengan laporannya di ruang kerja hampir seharian penuh" yunho memandang kedua anak buahnya itu. "kalian lihat berita tadi kan? Masyarakat memprediksi itu hanya sebuah ledakan biasa yang disebabkan kesalahan mesin. Namun aku menemukan keganjilan di sini-"

Sehun maupun namjoon memberikan tatapan kebingungan pada sang kapten.

"dari pihak kepolisian dalam aku mendengar ada sebuah pesan misterius yang mereka temukan di tempat kejadian. Banyak yang mengira itu hanya kertas lusuh yang terbakar— namun setelah diperiksa baik-baik. Kertas itu adalah sebuah pesan dari utara"

"hah?"

"apa maksud Anda? Dari utara mana?" tanya sehun dengan raut wajah seriusnya mengabaikan namjoon yang tampak tercengang di sebelah.

"dari negara utara" jawab yunho telak yang membuat dua anak buahnya di sana menegang seketika. "j-jangan bercanda, kapten. Bagaimana bisa pihak utara mengirimkan seseorang untuk meledakkan sebuah bom di pusat pembelanjaan yang terkenal. Apa mereka mau memancing perang!?" sehun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui argumen rekannya itu.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu" gumam yunho. "Sampai sekarang bandara masih ditutup. Jadi kemungkinan pelaku masih berada di dalam daerah teritori kita"

"wah— aku tidak percaya ini"

"kau pikir aku iya?" sehun mengulum bibirnya saat melihat yunho mengambil sebuah dokumen berbungkus coklat dan menyerahkan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Kau dan namjoon aku serahkan untuk mencari dan menangkap sosok yang ciri-cirinya ada di dalam berkas ini. Pihak pusat berbaik hati memberi kita data penting ini. Seorang lelaki paruh baya melihat sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi menggunakan masker hitam keluar dari pusat pembelanjaan tepat sedetik setelah ledakan terjadi"

" Siap, mengerti!" ucap keduanya serempak walau namjoon sedikit tidak rela jika sehunlah yang menjadi atasannya selama kasus ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak menyangka kita mengerjakan kasus seberat ini, oh! Ini namanya kelangsungan hidup negara berada di kedua tangan kita berdua! Ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam"

"tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu" sehun membanting setir mobil yang ia kendarai. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia berpikir cara apa pun yang bisa menangkap bajingan itu. Bajingan yang tidak tahu malu memasang bom di negaranya. Oh ayolah di jaman seperti ini—yang seorang anak balita di bawah umur sudah menggunakan gadget— masih ada kejadian "memancing perang" seperti itu? Mengapa orang-orang terlalu suka memunculkan masalah baru sementara ada ribuan masalah di belahan dunia ini yang belum terselesaikan? Kejahatan merajalela, kemiskinan yang sampai detik sekarang masih belum bisa dituntaskan, anak-anak yang menderita karena tidak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, masalah partai politik memperebutkan kekuasaan mereka dengan cara yang pro maupun kontra dan berbagai macam kesenjangan sosial yang begitu rumit untuk dipecahkan di belahan dunia ini. Namun sekarang ada orang bodoh yang membawa nama negara 'sensitif' dengan ancaman ledakan konyol itu? Gila. Sungguh gila. Dan bagi orang yang mengenal sosok sehun dahulu, pasti tidak akan mau mempercayai kalau yang sedang berpikir seperti itu adalah sehun, sekalipun akan diberikan jutaan won, akan terlalu mustahil mempercayainya!

Disela mengemudinya, sehun yang sempat-sempatnya merenungi masalah sosial juga berspekulasi kira-kira di mana keberadaan sosok yang baru ia ketahui beberapa menit lalu bernama Kim Kai itu. "Namjoon-ah, coba kau pikir kira-kira dimana keberadaan target?" ucapnya setelah sekian lama keheningan di dalam mobil itu berlangsung.

Namjoon yang ditanya tampak sedang memilah-milah dokumen sekiranya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari tahu di mana keberadaan target.

"Umur diperkirakan sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahunan. Memiliki rambut tebal dengan poni semampai sampai ke mata. Tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluhan. Dan yang paling penting bertato kalajengking di lengan kirinya" gumam namjoon sambil membaca kertas putih di tangan nya.

"jadi kira-kira dimana kim kai bajingan itu?" sehun menatap lurus jalanan di depannya walau sekali-kali menoleh ke samping kemudi tempat namjoon duduk. "entah pikiranku sedang kacau atau bagaimana— kita sepertinya bisa mencari di bar" mendengar jawaban penuh keraguan namjoon membuat sehun menorehkan kepalanya. "kau belum bisa move on dengan kasusmu sebelumnya?" canda sehun.

"tidak tidak— kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Aku sempat melihat seorang lelaki dengan tato kalajengking di lengan kirinya di bar semalam! Dan yang lebih mencengangangkan lagi lelaki itu seingatku sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri target" Walau lima puluh persen penuh keraguan, Namjoon tetap berpegang teguh dengan memberi tatapan penuh jika ia bisa dipercayai dan sosok Oh Sehun bisa menangkap jelas itu.

"Oh sial— kenapa otak lambatmu baru bisa mengingatnya sekarang?" kata sehun memperlaju kendaraannya. "Kalau tahu begitu kita tidak perlu berkeliling tidak jelas seperti ini" desisnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah menyala di sudut ruangan bar itu. Ia cukup pusing mencium aroma menyengat minuman keras di sini. Padahal dulu, ia seperti mendarah daging dengan minuman-minuman itu. Namun entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, setiap sehun mencium aroma pahit itu ia akan merasakan pusing yang teramat, itu hanya sebatas penciuman. bisa kalian bayangkan bukan bagaimana jika ia meminumnya?

Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu merogoh sakunya, mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari namjoon membuatnya mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

'kau sudah menemukannya?'

"tidak sama sekali. Aku baru sampai di bar ke tujuh ini. Semoga saja target ada di sini"

'semoga saja. Di sini terlalu banyak wanita seksi yang menggodaku, aku takut tidak mengendalikan diri'

"ingat pekerjaanmu, rekan kim"

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menahan denyut di kepala menuju tempat meracik minuman di sana. Sampainya di tempat itu, sehun segera menghadapkan diri ke bar tender yang sedang meracik minuman.

"Aku pesan susu putih"

Bar tender itu tampak terdiam mendengar penuturan sosok di depannya. Sampai ia menyadari siapa yang berbicara, sang bar tender memekik kaget dengan suara bass yang sangat kentara dengan pekikkannya.

"Oh sehun! Kau benar Oh sehun ketua Black Poison dari Arescha High School kan?"

Sehun tersentak sesaat dari acara memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya setelah mendengar Nama, Julukan Geng, dan asal sekolahnya disebut oleh bar tender di hadapannya. Ia menganga tidak percaya, mulutnya seperti mengeluarkan suara namun seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

"ya ketua. Kemana saja selama ini eoh!?"

"park idiot chanyeol" desis sehun saat merasakan bahunya dipukul cukup keras oleh bar tender itu. Bar tender yang lebih tepatnya salah satu anak buahnya di geng abal-abalannya.

"kau tidak banyak berubah, oh" chanyeol menelisik penampilan sehun dengan bola mata besarnya. "yah kecuali untuk bagian kau memesan susu di bar beberapa menit lalu" katanya menahan cengengesan yang terserempet keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, park. Buatkan cepat"

"lihat lah seorang ketua geng yang menjadi seorang polisi sedang mengancamku" kikik chanyeol sambil melihat ke laci bawah apa masih ada persediaan susu. Ia sempat ragu sebenarnya karena sangat jarang orang memesan sebuah susu di sebuah bar. Dan ia juga masih tak habis pikir mengapa sosok oh sehun itu memesan segelas susu. Biar diulangi. Oh sehun memesan minuman susu! Dari sekian banyak jenis minuman beralkohol di sini yang mungkin hampir semuanya pernah dicicipi mantan ketua geng itu, namun ia malah memesan segelas minuman yang berasal dari seekor hewan ternak? Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa percaya.

Namun begitu kagetnya ia saat kembali menegakkan tubuh di hadapannya terpampang jelas seseorang sedang menancap kan ujung pistolnya pada kepala seseorang lainnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"apa yang kau lakukan, Oh!?" chanyeol menaruh gelas susu yang akan ia berikan pada sehun tadi dengan hati-hati.

"diamlah, park" desis sehun makin menancapkan ujung pistol miliknya. Jika ia mengerakkan sedikit saja jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk pistol itu, bisa dipastikan kepala seseorang itu akan berceceran mengenaskan dengan cairan otak yang menggenang di lantai bar. "kim kai" panggil sehun. "berusaha kabur setelah mendengar bahwa aku seorang polisi hm?" sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakan pemuda di sampingnya tentu saja langsung bergerak cepat melihat sosok itu seperti ingin pergi.

Sosok yang dipanggil kim kai terkekeh menyeramkan, ia memutar kepala sehingga posisi ujung pistol tadi langsung berhadapan dengan dahinya. Sehun mengernyit melihat raut tenang targetnya itu. Tadi bukan alasan semata ia berjalan mendekat kesini dan memesan sebuah susu. Dari awal ia masuk, sehun sudah menangkap siluet sosok yang lengan bajunya tersingkap sampai ke siku itu. Sekali pandang sehun juga sudah bisa menebak kalau di lengan itu terdapat sebuah tato bergambarkan hewan berbisa sejenis kalajengking.

"Hai, rekan Oh?" kim kai tersenyum mengejek melihat sehun yang terdiam. "tembaklah. Kau mengira aku targetmu bukan?"

"kau tidak takut mati?" sehun menetralkan wajahnya menjadi lebih licik dari perkiraan kim kai, tadi ia sempat terdiam bukan karena kaget melihat reaksi sang target yang terlalu santai di saat ajal akan menjemputnya jika saja sehun menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya. Namun ia hanya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Ia sempat berpikir sekiranya di mana pernah melihat wajah bajingan ini.

"tentu saja tidak" kim kai mengangkat kedua tangannya. Gestur yang akan diberikan siapa pun ketika pasrah jika sedang dikepung oleh polisi. Namun ekspresi kim kai tidak sama sekali menunjukkan kepasrahannya.

Chanyeol berjalan dari tempat ia meracik minuman melalui pintu kecil sepinggang yang bergerak ketika ia keluar. Ia menghampiri kedua pemuda yang sedang berargumen tidak penting itu. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sehun hentikan. Kalau memang benar dia salah satu tersangka bawa lah ke kantormu sekarang juga. Tidak perlu beradegan action di tempatku bekerja— demi apa pun, aku akan dipecat kalau sampai kepala seseorang ini tertembak di sini" chanyeol merebut pistol yang ada di tangan sehun. Membuat sang pemilik mengernyit tidak suka.

"kembalikan, sialan!" sehun menggeram emosi.

"Park chanyeol" gumam sosok yang bernama kim kai. Ia kembali memasang senyum mengejek. "kau berani melawan ketua gengmu?"

"apa maksudmu?" chanyeol melihat lekat-lekat wajah sosok yang ia ketahui target kejahatan sehun itu. Ia merasa seperti tidak asing.

Beberapa saat kemudian sehun seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat betul dengan sepasang obsidian gelap itu. Ia ingat pernah melihatnya. Ia ingat pernah melihat mata serupa, namun dalam keadaan yang terlihat ketakutan, tidak seperti sekarang mata itu berhiaskan tatapan tajam dari sosok kim kai itu. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana sehun merasa cukup yakin kalau pemilik kedua mata yang ada di pikirannya itu adalah orang yang sama.

"Park chanyeol seorang siswa Arescha High School yang selalu tunduk pada ketua Black Poison kini melawannya hanya karena takut dipecat dari pekerjaan nya? kkk"

"Apa maksudmu sialan!?" chanyeol menahan kepalan tangannya. Entahlah, mengapa ia bisa tersulur emosi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol hentikan"

Chanyeol menoleh kan kepalanya pada sehun yang kini berdiri. Walau pergerakannya lambat, chanyeol tahu kalau mantan bosnya itu sedang meraih kerah baju sang target. Dengan mata menyalang, sehun mendorong tangannya membuat kim kai sedikit terhuyung ke belakang namun masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di kursi bar itu.

"katakan padaku—" tatapan sehun bertemu dengan mata kelam yang sekilas menatapnya lembut penuh dengan kerinduan. Sehun sempat tersentak menyadari tatapan beberapa detik itu yang kini terganti dengan tatapan menjengkelkan dari sosok kim kai. Tatapan yang seperti mengolok-ngolok nya untuk segera memukul wajah tan itu.

"bagaimana bisa seorang kim jongin yang lemah bisa berubah menjadi bajingan seperti mu!?" sehun melayangkan pukulannya tepat di rahang tegas sang target. Ia melihat tubuh lelaki itu tersungkur jatuh dari kursi bar namun masih memasang smirk menjengkelkannya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sehun, lihat dia seperti akan menangis!" chanyeol tertawa nyaring sambil mencelupkan kepala seseorang yang ia genggam ke dalam sebuah toilet duduk. Setelah dikeluarkan kembali, wajah seseorang itu tampak kusut. Bulir-bulir bekas air di dalam toilet berlomba turun di wajahnya. Mengundang gelak tawa beberapa orang di dalam toilet sekolah bergengsi itu._

" _k-kacamataku" ucap siswa yang menjadi bahan bullyan sambil meraba-raba lantai toilet yang terasa lembab di tangannya. Saat ia sudah berhasil merasakan sebuah gagang kaca mata tebalnya, sebuah kaki terasa menekan pergelangannya. "argh" pekiknya saat kaki itu menekan kuat jari-jarinya. Jongin—siswa itu mengerang kesakitan, ia merasa jarinya seperti remuk._

 _Sehun, sosok yang menggerakkan kakinya itu mengangkat kakinya sedikit. "kau butuh kacamata ini, anak manja?" ia mengambil kacamata yang ia tebak pasti keluaran tahun 90-an itu. "Ugh kuno sekali"_

" _hahahaha" chanyeol dan namjoon yang melihat adegan itu memegangi perut, menahan tawa yang sedari tadi meledak semenjak acara penyiksaan mereka ini berlangsung. Acara penyiksaan pada murid-murid nerd yang ada di sekolah mereka. Mereka —Black Poison— sangat membenci kaum yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan guru itu. Mereka menganggap kaum itu sungguh tidak berguna di sekolah elite mereka. Ck, mengganggu pandangan saja setiap melihat wajah rupawan siswa-siswi di sini namun diganggu dengan kemunculan kumpulan nerd dengan kacamata tebal mereka dan setumpuk buku tebal nan usang di tangan. Mereka ingin sekali rasanya melenyapkan kumpulan nerd tidak berguna itu._

 _Karena sungguh, Black Poison begitu membenci kaum tidak berguna nerd!_

 _Apalagi Sehun— sang Ketua Black Poison yang sangat membenci sosok kim jongin!_

 _Sosok nerd yang tidak tahu malunya menyatakan cinta anehnya pada sehun tepat hadapan seluruh siswa Arescha High School yang membuatnyq menahan malu lebih dari sebulan lamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Gatau mau ngomong apa-_- ini ff benar" diluar genre ff" saya sebelumnya. Jadi gatau bakal kerasa apa nggak feel nya hfffffttt

Kalau banyak yg respon mungkin bakal saya lanjutin. Mungkin-_-

Tapi kalo ngga, ya sampai disini aja :D


End file.
